


(Fanvid) Spirk - Blue

by Fannibalistic



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fanvids, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 13





	(Fanvid) Spirk - Blue




End file.
